The Disease
by ColonialMarines12
Summary: When a solider survives a walker attack, he has to use his traing to survive and escpae the city... or die trying.


 **Time: 0800**

 **Location: Los Angeles**

 **Year: 2016**

 **Name: Sgt Dan Thompson, U.S. Army**

Los Angeles was being overwhelmed by a mysterious disease. Citizens are turning into monster. Attacking and biting each other. The local law enforcement couldn't stop it.

The President order the military to assist the police. That where Sgt Thompson comes in.

" _This sucks"_ Dan said to himself, thinking about the problem at hand. He and his squad mates were overseeing an evacuation. Something catches his eye.

A man is stumbling. He falls to his knees. Sensing something bad is about to happens." Everyone back away!". Before he could do anything, the man starts to convulse.

When he stops, he just got back up. Looking into his eyes, Rick notice something wasn't right.

The man's eyes were devoid of any sign of life. A fellow solider walked up to the man. The next thing Dan saw, the man bites the solider. The solider lets out a blood curdling scream. Everyone in the evacuation started running.

The man has become a walker, called that because of how slow they move. Out of the alleys came more walkers, attacking more civilians. He and his men try their best to stop them.

Realizing the situation was getting out of hand, he has his surviving men men get the surviving civilians and fall back to a different location.

That was easier said than done. Widespread panic had spread through out the entire group. Dan was busy trying to fend off the huge mas of walkers, that he didn't notice one coming up behind him.

Spinning on a dime, he quickly dispatch of it... or so he thought. Six rounds nailed the walker in the chest, but the walker shook them off. Realizing the bullets didn't stop it, Dan took aim at it head.

Popping of another six rounds, the walker dropped hard to the ground.

Looking around, Dan realized that he was surrounded by the the horde. He looked for an exit, and found one. An alleyway.

Running as fast a he can, Dan went to apparent safety. Taking the corner, he runs into four more walkers. "Oh fuck me!'' Dan shouted as he took aim.

The first one was 3 yards away. the second was just behind it the third and forth one were about 10 yards away.

Dan squeezed of 3 rounds, killing the first. He grabbed the head of the second one, slamming it into the ground.

Pulling out his Beretta, he shoots the second in the back of the head. He then nails the third, who got too close for comfort, in the head with his pistol.

Running towards the last one, he pulls out his B.A.K, or Big Ass Knife, and slams the 14 in blade in it's skull.

Putting his knife back in its sheath, Dan runs for safety.

Coming out on to an empty street, he readies his rifle.

The street has an eerie feeling and look to it. Checking what time it was, Dan realized he needed to find shelter. an hour later, Dan decided to take shelter in an abandoned store.

It was 9:30 pm when Dan finally got the chance to rest. Resting his rifle against the wall, Dan took out an MRE. "BBQ ribs, my favorite" said with a chuckle.

Later that night, Dan thought about his life when he had joined the military.

* * *

 **Basic Combat Training**

 **Fort Jackson, SC**

 **Drill Instructor: Staff Sargent Jack Long**

 **1st Company,** **Third Platoon**

 **# of Cadets: 130**

 **Week 8**

It was a beautiful morning, sun was just coming up and it was quite warm already... "THOMPSON! Start the Cadence!" order Long. _Oh fuck.._ thought Dan. He had forgot the cadence and now he was going to pay for it. "Thompson?!" Long sternly question. "uh..." was all Dan could say.

"Corporal Smith, Take five!" Long order.

"Third Platoon, Ten-hut!" Smith yelled.

Every one in the Platoon stopped and stood at attention.

"Thompson! Front and Center!" Long order.

Gulping, Dan walked up and stood in front of his CO.

Long stared coldly in his eyes.

Feeling the anger in Long's eyes, Dan couldn't do anything but stand there.

It was quite for what seemed like a century, then Long coldly spoke "What _IS_ the cadence,Private?"

Dan replied "I don't remember."

"WHAT! Repeat that again I didn't hear you!" Long yelled

If 'peeing your pants' is an expression, then Dan was released a waterfall.

''I... I don't... I don't remember" stuttered Dan loudly.

Long stared at him with a more angrier, cold stare.

"Well in that case...Kiss The Deck And Give Me Fifty!" Long screamed.

Dan dropped to the deck and started doing push ups.

Long spoke again "Third Platoon! Since Private Thompson was Incompetent to 'remember' the cadence, YOU all will kiss the deck and give me fifty!

All the men in the platoon grumbled and cursed.

"Smith start the cadence!"

"Let em blow! Let em blow!... " Smith yelled, with the platoon, including Dan, Repeated the song.

From that day forward, Dan never forgot the cadence.

* * *

Dan was humming the cadence while drifting off to sleep.

At 0300 that night, Dan snapped awake, hearing an unusual

Putting his NVGs on, Dan got up to investigate.

Following the noise, Dan spoke quietly "Us Army"

It was quite for a minute before he heard "Us Marines"

 _Marines? What are Marines doing here?_ Dan thought

"State name, Rank, and Battalion" Dan said quietly

"Gunny Sargent Mike Jones" replied the voice.

"Alright come in" responded Dan.

When the Marine came in, Dan was surprised.

It was his High school friend.

Both of them were surprised that they ran into each other.

Giving his old friend a hug, Dan spoke "Oh! It as been a long time, how are the kids?''

"Their good growing up fast" replied Mike

They both stopped and watched as a walker shuffled by, not even noticing them.

Pulling out his pistol, Dan put a silencer on it, taking aim at the walker's head.

"PSSHH" was all that came out of the gun. The back of the walkers head is blown out.

Watching the walker's body fall, Mike said "Nice shot"

"Thanks" replied Dan, as he watches the smoke from fires rise into the sky...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first walking dead fan fic so please read and review. Hope it was a good one took a long time to come up with this and type it. If there are over five reviews I will do a another chapter. I recomend anyone who reads this to look up the story "the fighter pilot". Its a good story. So for now enjoy**


End file.
